⑦ Berryz Times
' ---- '''Released:' March 30, 2011 Genre: J-Pop Format: CD Album, CD+DVD Recorded: 2010-2011 Label: PICCOLO TOWN Producer: Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Albums Chronology ---- Previous: 6th Otakebi Album (2010) Next: Ai no Album 8 (2012) ---- Singles from 7 Berryz Times ---- 1. "Maji Bomber!!" 2. "Shining Power" 3, "Heroine ni Narou ka!]] 7 Berryz Times (⑦Berryzタイムス) is the seventh studio album by J-pop group Berryz Koubou. was released March 30, 2011 in conmemoration of the Berryz Koubou's seventh anniversary was released in Limited Edition and Regular Edition, The Regular Edition came with a bonus photo card, while the Limited Edition came with a bonus DVD. Tracklist CD #Icchoume Rock! (一丁目ロック! ; Block 1 Rock!) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか! ; Should I Become a Heroine?!) #BOMB BOMB JUMP #Masshiroi Ano Kumo (真っ白いあの雲 ; Pure White, That Cloud) #Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!! ; Serious Bomber!!) #Joshikai The Night (女子会 The Night ; Girls Meeting, The Night) #Girls Times (ガールズタイムス) #Onna no Pride (女のプライド ; A Woman's Pride) #Shining Power (シャイニング パワー) #Magical Future! (マジカルフューチャー！) Limited Edition DVD #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Shimizu Saki SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tsugunaga Momoko SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Tokunaga Chinami SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sudo Maasa SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Natsuyaki Miyabi SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Kumai Yurina SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Sugaya Risako SoloDance Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Dance Mix Ver.) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live Ver.) #Album Jacket Photoshoot Making Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Icchoume Rock! #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ #BOMB BOMB JUMP #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (as part of a medley) #Masshiroi Ano Kumo #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi #Joshikai The Night #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #Girls Times #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 #Onna no Pride #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #Magical Future! #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) Song Information #Icchoume Rock! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Guitar: Asai Yasuo #*Drums: Joe (theCYCLE) #*Bass: Murai Kenjiro (theCYCLE) #*Hammond Organ & Tambourine: Yamao Masato #*Chorus: SuN-BoX, Shimizu Saki #Heroine ni Narou ka! #BOMB BOMB JUMP #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Masshiroi Ano Kumo #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: CHINO #Maji Bomber!! #Joshikai The Night #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Girls Times #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Fujisawa Yoshiaki #*Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku #Onna no Pride #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Shining Power #Magical Future! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO Trivia *Track #10, "Magical Future!", was used as the ending theme song for the Nintendo DS game Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre, and the movie Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai. Oricon Rank and Sales Total Reported Sales: 7,782* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Icchoume Rock!, BOMB BOMB JUMP, Masshiroi Ano Kumo, Joshikai The Night, Girls Times, Onna no Pride, Magical Future! Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:2011 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Ranking Album